


Teenage Angst

by Stkirsch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: About a Boy, Dean Creations Challenge, Gen, Missing Scene, Prompt Fill, Season 10 episode 12, de aged Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9170014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stkirsch/pseuds/Stkirsch
Summary: After being de-aged by a witch Dean is forced to deal with some issues he hasn't had to face for almost twenty years.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the December Dean Creations Challenge on tumblr.  
> 

“Hi’ya Sammy,” Dean said as he sauntered into the motel room passed his surprised brother, every bit as confident as has formerly thirty-six year old self.

Unfortunately, Dean’s confident air and adult understanding did nothing to counteract the new raging teen hormones he found himself dealing with. He had meant to fill Sam in on his and Tina’s situation immediately upon arriving at the motel, but the stirring in his groin was becoming a nuisance. The techniques he’d learned over the years to will away unwanted wood had no effect on his now fourteen year old body.

With an annoyed huff and glib statement to Sam he marched into the motel bathroom and promptly slammed the door.

Sinking onto the toilet seat Dean pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned. Maybe given a little time he could wait out his stubborn teenage erection.

There was a rap at the bathroom door.

“Dean? Are you alright in there?”

“I’m fourteen again! What do you think Sam?” Dean barked.

Okay, that was admittedly unfair. Of course Sam would be concerned until Dean was able to give him an explanation.

Dean let out a long suffering sigh, then spoke again.

“Just give me a few more minutes Sammy and I’ll fill you in.”

Being fourteen again sucked. His body’s response to even the slightest stimuli was incredibly embarrassing. 

When he’d discovered Tina in the witch’s basement his dick had taken notice despite their predicament. The same thing had happened when he caught a glimpse of JP. The kid actually looked more attractive as a teen than the adult he had been days before.

And then there was the damn cake. Who the hell gets a hard on over a decorated cake? Apparently fourteen year old Dean Winchester, that’s who. Cake wasn’t even his favorite dessert. Why couldn’t it have at least been a pie?

But the worst thing that could have happened to him was the instant wood he experienced when Sam had answered the motel door.

Dean had watched Sam grow from a small child into a man. He’d had the benefit of watching him grow through the eyes of an older brother.

Now seeing Sam through the eyes of a hormone addled teenage brain was more than he could handle. God help him if he had to go through his teen years over again. He had absolutely zero sexual interest in half the things that his body responded to, cake for one, and least of all his brother.

If he was stuck this way he’d have to figure out a way of dealing with it starting now. His hard on having subsided, he rose from the toilet and reached for the door handle. Time to talk with Sam. His brother need never know what had just happened.


End file.
